FUI GRAVAR O RESPONDE 4 E OLHA NO QUE DEU!!!
" " é o 17° episódio do canal da Any Malu Sinopse Any Malu responde alguns comentários e fala com uma menina educada da voz fina. Transcrição *'Nota:' Qualquer erro de escrita, é responsabilidade de quem comentou! Apenas copiamos seu comentário! ---- Any Malu: Oi gente! Sentiram minha falta? Ah, antes de começar o programa, eu quero saber uma coisa! Quem aqui já se inscreveu no meu canal? Em? Se você ainda não se inscreveu, então clica aqui nesse botão! Me ajuda muito! E você vão sempre saber quando tem vídeo novo! Uhu! Se inscreve! Há, não deixe de me seguir no Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, porque tem muita coisa legal lá! Então, como faz muito tempo que eu não respondo as mensagens de vocês, então senta que lá vem o Any Malu Responde! Solta a vinheta, Willen. Any Malu: Vamos lá! Começando com... Brennda Araújo: sabe. cartar. beijo ☹ ☹ ☹ ☹ ☹ Any Malu: Hm? Tem que começar de novo, porque é "cartar", que é muito "cagado". Brennda Araújo: Sabe... há e tem essa carinha... Any Malu: Triste, triste, triste. Evelyn Almeida Moreira: Mostra uma foto de você na vida real Any Malu: Ai tá aqui ó! Eu na vida real! Breno ulisses silva kfuri Kfouri: Você é rosa ou rocho? Any Malu: Depende da calibragem de seu monitor, meu amor. DUDA DIVERSÃO... Any Malu: Uuh! (DUDA DIVERSÃO:) De onde veio toda essa fofura? Any Malu: Oh! Menina, Não é que eu puxei da minha mãe? Nina: Calcinha abandonada no banheiro, Malu! Meu Deus do Céu! Porcaria é essa? Miss Pink: Malu, porque vc usa a mesma roupa em todos os vídeos? Any Malu: Olha só! Foi muito bom você perguntar isso, porque, olha o que eu estou vestindo! Gente, essa camisa aqui não é close, é condições! Tem essa e muita coisa legal lá na minha lojinha! Já visitaram? Não? Tão esperando o que? loja.anymalu.com.br! Fred Jorge: Any Malu, eu amo muito o seu canal! Eu sou deficiente auditivo e fiquei muito feliz em ver que tem legendas. Obrigado! Te Amo! Any Malu: Oh! Que lindo! :Muito Obrigada :Pelo seu carinho! :Eu amo vocês! :I love you! Giovana Almeida: Any Malu, vc pretende lançar um livro'' ????'' Any Malu: Ai gente! Não era pra contar agora, ainda estou em negociações... Mas olha só o que eu to preparando! Brennda Araújo: sabe. cartar. beijo ☹ ☹ ☹ ☹ ☹ Any Malu: Ah gente, tem mais! (Brennda Araújo): cabe. cantar. ☹ ☹ ☹ ☹ ☹ Any Malu: Ai gente, eu entendi! Captei, captei a vossa mensagem! "Sabe cantar"! Miga sua louca, é tudo ComboTunes! Olha só como é original! :"Eu posto meu vídeo e vocês querem logo saber de mim" Any Malu: Mentira Gente, to tendo aula com a Agatha. Laura Para Meninas: vc é uma bota Any Malu: Bota é Você! Então gente, olha só. Canal dos Gêmeos. VC IA GOSTAR DE SER GÊMEAS? MANDA BJS. #MALUEBERS. Any Malu: Nossa, eu ia adorar! Imagina só gente! Uma Malu Boa e uma Malu Má! Malu Má: Oi gente! Eu acho que vou ajudar minha mãe à lavar louça! Any Malu: O que? Youh! Any Malu: Sempre há uma testemunha perigosa... De nossas maldades... Agatha, Willen... Muaháháhá!... Mas os mortos... Não falam! Any Malu: Gente agora uma coisa inédita! Eu vou sortear uma dessas cartinhas, que você pode mandar aqui para minha caixa postal, que tá aqui na tela:... :Caixa Postal: 50010 CEP: 20050-971 Rio de Janeiro/RJ Any Malu: E, quem tiver escrito a cartinha que eu pegar, vai participar do programa aqui comigo, agora! Não é demais? Ó só! Ai Shupika, me ajuda aqui! Shupika: Ah! Nhám! Any Malu: Daí! Quem ganhou foi a Vanessa Santana Barbosa! Vamo ler aqui, mas não a carta inteira porque é muito grande, Nossa Senhora, dá não! Horário, Metrô, Não dá não. Any Malu: (Vanessa:) Ola any malu eu gosto muito do seu canal e amo muito você Any Malu: Ai, Brigada! Blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, meu nome é Vanessa Santana Barbosa, eu tenho dez anos e já vi todos os vídeos do seu canal. São incríveis! Amo muito! Any Malu: Ai que Legal! (Vanessa:) E eu queria muito participar de um vídeo com você! Any Malu: Ah que demais! Olha só! Que sorte! Vambora, a hora é essa! (Vanessa:) Mas meus pais não deixam. Any Malu: Ai gente! Eu sabia que esse negócio de carta não ia dar certo! Ta ultrapassado isso! Então agora eu vou fazer um link ao vivo com um dos meus fãs! Any Malu: Quem tá na linha mãe? Nina: É uma menina educada, da voz fina... Vou transferir! Any Malu: Alô! Menina educada da voz fina: Oi Malu! Tudo bem, aqui é o... Any Malu: Oi amiguinha, tudo bom? Tá falando de onde? Menina educada da voz fina: Não, eu não sou uma mulher... Any Malu: É um prazer falar com você também! Você acompanha meu canal? Menina educada da voz fina: Sim más, não é pra isso que eu to te ligando. Eu quero te conver... Any Malu:'Ai que fofa! E quantos anos você tem, em amiguinha? Menina educada da voz fina: Não Malu, não é nada disso, aqui é o Danilo Gentili e eu tô te ligando pra convidar você pra participar... 'Any Malu: Danilo Gentili!? Gentili (Desenho animado)|Danilo Gentili]: Isso, o do The Noite... Any Malu: Ah, vem pra cá então! Danilo Gentili: Caramba, que que é isso? Any Malu: Cara, eu adoro o seu programa! Eu sou muito fã do Bira! Danilo Gentili:'Não, Malu, meu programa é do ''SBT. Meu programa... '''Any Malu: Só não te chamo aqui pro Any Malu Convida porque você não tem raip nenhum na internet, né. Danilo Gentili: Não, Não. Tudo bem, eu queria mesmo era te convidar lá pro programa. Any Malu: Ai! Passa ou Repassa! Danilo Gentili: O meu programa é o The Noite! Any Malu: Eu adoro esse negócio de torta na cara! Eu sempre quis dar uma tortada na cara de alguém! Caraca! Você consegue me convidar pro... Danilo Gentili: Oi? Malu? Malu? Any Malu:Programa do Sílvio Santos, pra conhecer o Sílvio Santos. Pelo menos, pro Casos de Família, pra eu botar lenha na fogueira nos barracos! Eu ia ser a tereza da terra. Ver as fofocas com a Mama Brusqueta que sabe de tudo da vida dos famosos! Aí! Que legal! No programa do Ratinho... Uhu! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Any Malu Responde Categoria:A - Z